Naomi
Naomi is the 9th Mystical Beast carrier Traits Powerful, Smart, Serious, Friendly, Warming, Heroic, Honest, Fast, Strong, Fighter. Appearance Naomi is a Female Wolf-Dog with a Black nose, she has Sandy-grey fur, her fur is lighter in her chest area, Her eyes have dark blue pupils and her irises are Blue. She's 5 foot 5 feet tall. In the regular world Naomi wears a white Long-sleeved shirt with Black jeans and Blue shoes. Summer & Spring Appearance In the Summer and Spring in the Coltarian World, Naomi wears a White sleeve-less top with pull on Sleeves on her left on right arms, along with Two Finger-less gloves on her hands, She wears a White Skirt with Black Shorts underneath, she wears white long boots on her feet. Winter & Autumn Appearance Naomi wears a white Zip-up jacket with a Pink Long-sleeved shirt underneath, she wears Pink fingerless battle gloves, she wears a long Pink skirt with Black thermal Leggings underneath, with pink boots Crush She started going out with Tokino for a while after they met~ She loves him to bits! They both got Married at ages 20. Personality Naomi is a very Smart, Powerful, and independent Teenage girl. She is very Heroic and she likes helping out people around her hometown, Jadestone city and Coltaria. She like to be alone sometimes so she can think about things, she can't stop thinking about her friend Amaury.. and she still wonders why her friend hates her so.. She's very Headstrong as well. Bio Coming soon Powers & Abilities: Since Naomi is a Beast Carrier she has numerous abilities. Soaring Eagle Ball: Naomi Charges a Pink orb of her Beast Energy and forms it into a ball in her right hand. once it's fully charged, she runs towards her enemy and she hits them with the eagle ball, the she teleports along distance away from the Enemy because the ball will Detonate, Resulting in a Small explosion., Also, if she misses. she can also throw the eagle ball. Cloning: Naomi can spawn another clone of her herself that's an advantage for her because her and her clone can double team the enemy, she can make at least 90 clones. Eye of the Eagle: Since Naomi is the 9 Mystical Beast Carrier she can use the Eye of the Eagle. Martial arts: She uses various amounts of martial arts such as Eagle Claw kung fu. Naomi has Complete control over the Element, Air. Teleportation: With her Eye of the Eagle ability activated, She can teleport further, but without it, she can't teleport that far away. Transformation: She can transform into her Beast, but she doesn't do it often. Beast Transformation 1: If she gets angry a Pink aure surrounds her and her Claws extend, her teeth get sharper and her eye of the eagle ability activates, making her more deadly.. Clone Soaring Eagle ball: It's when Naomi creates a clone and they both Create a soaring Eagle balls and combine then, making a bigger one, then both then Throw it at the foe, if it hits, it results in a major explosion. Concealed Beast Transformation: When Naomi is older (20 yrs old) She can control her tranformation and use it at any time, her eagle is larger and it's a pink and white see through, she can create Tornados and other various wind storms. Quotes "I don't want want to fight you, but i will." To her opponent. "You have to always keep your eyes on your opponent.." To her opponent "Why..? Why do you hate me so much..? we used to be friends.." To Amaury. "Wow, you really need to train more.." To her opponent Trivia She wants to get her friend back (Amaury) She's the ninth Beast Carrier She barely Smiles. She leads a team of Beast carriers. She's a member of the Tokari Clan She gives birth to Naraki and Takeshi at 21 and 22 years old. She loves her children to bits and will die for them if needed. Category:Beast Carrier Category:Protagonist Category:Warrior Category:Eye abilities Category:Female Category:Female Protagonist Category:Tokari Clan Category:Female Wolf Category:Sky region Warrior Category:Mystical Beasts Category:Powerful Category:Skilled